Anioł stróż
by Nigaki
Summary: Po wieki wieków.


Anna jak co miesiąc wybrała się na cmentarz na grób swojej matki, która zmarła dwa lata temu. Od tamtego czasu nie było miesiąca, podczas którego by tu nie przyszła. Czasami nawet brała wolne w pracy, by położyć na grób świeże kwiaty.

Tego dnia padało. Anna, schowana pod parasolem, przekroczyła bramę cmentarza i skierowała się wprost na grób matki. Pochowaną ją w rzadko odwiedzanej części cmentarza, Anny nie było stać na opłacenie lepszego miejsca, ale nie przeszkadzało jej to. Chodziło o sam grób, o miejsce, gdzie mogła się w ciszy i spokoju pomodlić.

Pierwsze miesiące od śmierci matki były najgorsze, dlatego gdy przychodziła na jej grób, nie zwracała uwagi na nic, poza nagrobkiem i wyrytych na nich literach. Dopiero po trzech miesiącach zauważyła, że nigdy nie jest w tej części cmentarza sama, nie ważne o której porze dnia by nie przyszła.

Kilka grobów dalej, zawsze stał mężczyzna i zawsze przy tych samych nagrobkach. Czasami widziała go kilka kroków dalej, gdy siedział pod drzewem, ale zawsze był w pobliżu i za każdym razem wydawał się patrzeć na dwa wyjątkowo zadbane nagrobki, które w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych, wciąż niemalże lśniły białością kamienia, z których je zrobiono.

Tego dnia nie było inaczej. Mężczyzna siedział po turecku przed jednym z grobów, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na deszcz. Jego płaszcz przemókł już do reszty, ale on nawet się nie ruszał. Anna często zastanawiała się, kim jest ten człowiek i czemu w ciągu dwóch lat ani razu się stąd nie ruszył. A może się ruszał, tylko tego nie widziała? Może przychodził tego samego dnia co ona?

Z początku wzięła go za bezdomnego, ale wyglądał zbyt schludnie jak na jednego. Nigdy nie miała odwagi, by do niego podejść, zresztą, pewnie i tak nie zwróciłby na nią uwagi. Nie ważne co się działo, ani na chwilę nie spuszczał grobów z oczu.

Anna odwróciła wzrok od mężczyzny i przyklęknęła przy grobie matki. Odgarnęła opadłe liście, gałązki, stare kwiaty zapakowała do torby, a świeże położyła przed nagrobkiem, który przetarła szybko ścierką, by pozbyć się plam błota.

Gdy wszystko było już sprzątnięte, zaczęła modlitwę, zerkając jeszcze raz na mężczyznę. Nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, przypominał posąg. Nawet po tym jak Anna skończyła modlitwę, której zmówienie zajmowało jej około 15 minut, mężczyzna wciąż siedział w tej samej pozycji i nie zmienił jej również, gdy Anna opuszczała cmentarz.

* * *

Wróciła miesiąc później, piętnastego, to zawsze był piętnasty. Piętnastego urodziła się jej matka.

Anna wielce się zdziwiła, gdy nie dostrzegła mężczyzny, którego widywała nieprzerwanie od dwóch lat. Zaniepokoiła się, że coś mogło się stać, ale też dostrzegła niebywałą okazję, by przyjrzeć się nagrobkom i zobaczyć, kto tam leży.

Tak jak zawsze, kamienie były czyste, doskonale widziała więc wyrzeźbione na nich litery.

_Dean Winchester_

_Samuel Winchester_

Bracia, pomyślała, albo inna rodzina. Czyżby ten mężczyzna też nazywał się Winchester?

Pomimo że groby były zadbane i jak dobrze wiedziała, często odwiedzane, zdziwił ją brak kwiatów. Na innych często odwiedzanych grobach zawsze był jakiś kwiat, choćby już uschnięty. Tutaj nie było nic, ziemia wyglądała wręcz, jakby dawno nic na niej nie leżało.

Anna wyjęła dwa fioletowe tulipany, które miała położyć na grobie matki, ale zamiast tego położyła je na obu grobach należących do Winchesterów.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, zadowolona ze swojego uczynku, ale uśmiech szybko zniknął jej z twarzy, gdy poczuła czyjąś obecność.

Odwróciła się i ujrzała za sobą tego mężczyznę, który patrzył na nią tylko z pozoru beznamiętnym wzrokiem. Widziała jednak w jego oczach zaskoczenie i cień niezrozumiałej dla niej agresji.

- Przepraszam. – powiedziała, stając z powrotem na nogi. – Nie chciałam zakłócać twojego spokoju albo się narzucać. – wyjaśniła.

Anna skorzystała z tego, że pierwszy raz mogła przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie z bliska. Tak jak zawsze miał na sobie pomięty prochowiec, to najbardziej rzucało się w oczy z daleka. Teraz jednak widziała też marynarkę, koszulę i poluzowany wokół szyi krawat. Zdecydowanie nie był bezdomny, bo wszystkie ubrania były na to zbyt czyste.

Mężczyzna nie odzywał się, spoglądał tylko na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem, który Anna odbierała jako wyjątkowo niepokojący. Nic jednak nie powiedziała, bo mężczyzna spojrzał nagle na oba groby i leżące na nich tulipany.

- Pomyślałam, że zasługują na kwiaty. – powiedziała, odpowiadając na jego nieme pytanie.

Odpowiedziało jej kolejne milczenie mężczyzny, który na ułamek sekundy znów na nią spojrzał, a potem powoli usiadł przy jednym nagrobku, tym z imieniem Dean.

- Pójdę już. – wymamrotała cicho pod nosem i podeszła do grobu matki. Przez cały czas, gdy się modliła, czuła na sobie spojrzenie mężczyzny.

* * *

Kolejny miesiąc później, mężczyzny znów nie było, ale dwa samotnie stojące groby nie były już takie samotne. Tuż za nimi, nie wiadomo skąd, stał teraz posąg przedstawiający anioła. Jego rozłożone skrzydła obejmowały oba nagrobki, jakby w objęciu, które miało je chronić, a ręce spoczywały na kamieniach. Anna, zaintrygowana podeszła bliżej i przyjrzała się rzeźbie. Od razu rozpoznała w jej twarzy rysy mężczyzny, który zawsze tu był. Gdy miesiąc temu mogła mu się bliżej przyjrzeć, zapamiętała jego twarz bardzo dokładnie. Nie wątpiła, że to był on, potwierdzał to też nietypowy jak na anioła ubiór. Zwykle ubraniem wyrzeźbionych aniołów były proste szaty czy tuniki, ten miał na sobie prochowiec i krawat wokół szyi.

Anna nie miała wątpliwości, czego doświadczyła, choć wydawało się to nieprawdopodobne. Przez cały ten czas widziała anioła, który z jakiegoś powodu ochraniał i nadal ochrania te dwa groby. Kimkolwiek byli Winchesterowie, musieli robić za życia wiele dobrego, skoro sam Bóg zesłał im anioła do ochrony.

Chciała już odejść i wrócić do swoich spraw, ale wtedy jej uwagę przykuło coś jeszcze. Tulipany, które zostawiła miesiąc temu, wciąż leżały na grobach i dalej wyglądały jak świeżo zerwane.

* * *

Nawet wiele lat później, gdy Anna wracała na cmentarz, by się pomodlić, kamienny anioł wciąż stał na straży miejsca pochówku Winchesterów. Stał tam też długo po śmierci Anny, kiedy to jej syn przychodził pomodlić się nad jej grobem oraz grobem babki. Nieważne ile lat minęło, anioł wciąż tam był, a chronionych przez niego grobów, nic nie mogło zniszczyć. I kiedy po wielu latach wszystkie nagrobki wokół rozpadły się, te dwa zawsze były nieskazitelnie białe, otoczone skrzydłami anioła po wieki wieków.


End file.
